Scars II
by Nephthys1
Summary: It's the sequel of Scars!! Chapters 10 and 11 are up!!! It's Ron's reaction!! The chapters you've all been waiting for!!
1. His Life

A/N: Okay, this is the sequel of my story Scars! It starts 5 years after that one! I hope you like it. R/R!!! Oh, and does anyone know a nice title? I was out of ideas so I named it Scars II, it's not very original, now is it?  
  
Okay, on with the story!  
  
Scars II  
  
Harry Potter, a normal boy, leading a normal life, in a normal house, in a normal muggle street, was sitting at the kitchen table. He was reading the Daily Prophet, but his mind wasn't at it. His mind was drifting to his love again, as it did every day, every minute. Harry stood up and walked to the sink. He splashed some water into his face. Then he sat down again, picking up the paper and started reading. He shoved some toast into his mouth. It was 8 o'clock in the morning. It was the 24th of november, a rainy day, no sun, only clouds filling the sky. Every now and then an owl would fly in and drop a letter. When Harry was done reading the paper he put all his letters on a small table and walked out of the kitchen, putting his plate in the sink when he passed by it.  
  
Harry Potter had his own small house, just outside London. He could have lived with his father and Sirius, but decided against it. Most of the time his father and Sirius were snogging, Harry had decided a long time ago that his father and Sirius would probably never grow up. So he bought this house. His house was a big mess, Harry didn't like cleaning. Dobby had offered him more than once his service, but he didn't want an elf, ecspecially not Dobby. So Harry cleaned everything once in a month. Harry did put a charm on every room each day, to remove it of the smell, but Harry hardly got any visitors. Harry was living as a pelgrim, locked up in his own house. He only went out to do some shopping, if he felt like it, and he visited his parents about once a week. His parents, James and Sirius, got married about a week after Harry left Hogwarts. Dumbledore had confirmed that Lilly would never return, and back in their days, James and Sirius were going out. Sirius had proposed.  
  
Harry Potter was a lonely boy. He lost his lover 5 years ago. He had to leave with his family. Harry hadn't heared from him since Christmas 5 years ago. He still kept all his presents. Harry didn't see Ron and Hermione anymore, well, sometimes they would call, sometimes they would visit, but that was once in 2 months or so. Harry didn't mind much, he liked his lonely life. His best friend was his neighbour, Colin Creevy. He saw him every day, they would hang out in Harry's or Colin's house. If Harry knew about 7 years he was going to be best friends with Colin Creevy, in love with Draco Malfoy and have his father back, Harry would have laughed, and hard. But it was true, he had his father back, who was happily married with Sirius Black, he was best friends with Colin Creevy and he was indeed very much in love with Draco Malfoy. Only Draco was gone, maybe even dead.  
  
The kitchen door opened, and Colin walked in.  
  
'Hey Harry? You awake yet?' he called walking into the living room.  
  
'Mmmm, yeah' Harry said from the couch, where he was watching the telly.  
  
'What're you watching?'.  
  
'Eum, something I recorded last night, it was on at 3 at night, and I was tired'.  
  
'So what is it?'.  
  
'It's a documentry about wizards and witches. It was on Discovery. I was wondering how much muggles know about us'.  
  
'Well, let's see then'.  
  
Colin flopped down on the couch. The boys watched the program, every now and then laughing about how muggles saw their wizards.  
  
A/N: Soooo, this is the first chapter of the sequel! I hope you like it! It's a bit short, I know, but the next chapter is going to be longer!! 


	2. Early Christmas shopping

A/N: Ah, the second chapter is already out! I really wanted to get this chapter over with, because I have an idea for a little later in the story! I'm not telling anything yet. Please R/R!! And thanks to both reviewers of the first chapter!  
  
  
  
Early Christmas Shopping  
  
'Harry! Harry, get up!' someone called nudging Harry awake.  
  
'Mmmm? Whassa matter?'.  
  
'Get up'.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and put his glasses on. He saw his father standing over him.  
  
'The Weasley's wanted to know if we would like to go and drink something in Diagon Alley, they wanted you to come'.  
  
'What time is it?'.  
  
'10 already'.  
  
'Yeah, fine by me. Let me get dressed okay?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
James stood up and walked away. Harry climbed out of bed and pulled his robes on, wich were lying in a heap on the floor. Harry had a terrible headache, he had a bit to much to drink last night together with Colin. Harry brushed his hand trough his hair and walked down. Sirius and James were sitting on the couch, softly talking to each other. They looked up when they saw Harry coming down.  
  
'I asked Colin to come also, he should be here any minute now' James said.  
  
'Thanks dad'.  
  
Harry smiled weakly. After 3 minutes Colin came into the livingroom.  
  
'Hey Colin, how's your head?'.  
  
'Sick' Colin said grinning.  
  
'Yeah, I know what you're going trough'.  
  
'Let's get going then' James said standing up.  
  
They walked to the fireplace and used floopowder to get to Diagon Alley. The Weasley's, now existing of 23 members, were waiting for them in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Ginny hugged Harry tightly. They hadn't seen him for a long time. Harry greeted all of them. Harry was glad to see that they all were very happy, unlike him. Well, he was happy, he just missed Draco. Harry wished he heared something from him. He just wanted to know if he was alright, or if he was dead. Then he could go on with his life. Harry wiped these thoughts from his mind, he wasn't going to think about that now. Today was going to be fun. Ron decided to go early christmas shopping with Harry and Colin. They left the Leaky Cauldron and went to the jewerly. Ron wanted to buy a necklace for Hermione. Harry and Colin helped him pick out one. Suddenly Harry stopped and he looked at a ring. It was almost the same as the one he got from Draco, only this one was engraved with emeralds. Harry looked at his own ring. Ron didn't notice anything, but Colin looked from Harry to Harry's ring and then to the ring on the table.  
  
'Come on Harry'.  
  
'No, when he bought this, he must have been close by! Why didn't he visit? He took the risk to buy this, why couldn't he have taken the risk to visit me?'.  
  
'Harry, you are acting stupid, you know he couldn't'.  
  
'Oh, I know, but I miss him so much! It's eating me from the inside, Colin, it is!'.  
  
Colin hugged him.  
  
'Shhh Harry, make this a nice day, don't think about him for once' Colin said comforting.  
  
Harry nodded and he and Colin walked to the counter where Ron was paying for the necklace. Harry walked away suddenly and came back a little later.  
  
'Where did you go?' Colin asked.  
  
'I'm buying it. In case I ever see him again' Harry whispered.  
  
He paid for the ring and put the box in his pocket. The three of them left the shop and went to get some other presents.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry, that this one is also short! But I promise the next one is going to be longer! Please Review! 


	3. Caught and Released!

A/N: Okay, this is chapter 3!!! (wow, very long A/N, don't you think??).  
  
Caught and Released!  
  
Harry woke up. It was 5 days before Christmas. Harry sighed. Another lonely Christmas. Harry climbed out of bed, picking up a tight shirt wich was lying next to his bed. Clad only in his shirt and boxers he walked down. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the milk and some microwave food. He put the food in the microwave and then sat down, drinking his milk. The daily prophet was lying on the table. He opened the paper and looked at the front page. There was a large photo of a woman on it. He read the headlines:  
  
Narcissa Malfoy caught in house of parents!  
  
Harry gasped and he read on.  
  
Yesterday morning, Narcissa Malfoy has been caught in her parents house. She was hiding there together with her niece. Where her son and husband are, is still unknown. People believe they're dead. If anybody has any information about them, please contact the ministry.  
  
Harry was crying. They thought Draco was dead? Harry slammed his fists on the table and threw the milk on the ground.  
  
'Nooo! He can't be dead!' Harry screamed.  
  
The kitchen door opened and Colin hurried in. He saw Harry lying on the ground, crying loudly. Colin also had read the paper, and thought he had to come over to Harry as soon as possible. Colin kneeled down next to Harry and took him in his arms.  
  
'Shhhh, Harry. It's okay. He isn't dead. They just think that, because they haven't heared from them. But I know they aren't dead'.  
  
Harry's crying became silent sobs. The kitcehn door opened again and James and Sirius came in. They looked at the mess and then looked at Colin and Harry. The went over to them and James took Harry from Colin.  
  
'Is he okay?' James asked silently.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
James picked Harry up and brought him to his room. Harry quickly fell asleep. James walked back down to Sirius and Colin.  
  
'Do you think we should visit them?'.  
  
'Who, Narcissa and the girl?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Oh, I don't know, you don't even know if they'll let us. And I don't think Harry's up for that'.  
  
'Yeah, you're right'.  
  
'I really wish we had a little certainty, that Draco, Lucius and Remus are still alive'.  
  
'Yeah, me too'.  
  
~*~  
  
The days passed by. Harry was even more silent than he was. He hardly got out of bed, and never talked to anyone. James, Sirius and Colin were really worried about him. Ron didn't make things better. He came in one day after Harry heared Narcissa was caught, and asked Harry if he didn't think it was great that they finally caught one Malfoy.  
  
Today it was the first day of Christmas. James wanted Harry to stay with them for Christmas so Harry woke up on Christmas morning in his old bed, where he slept the first week after his graduation.  
  
'Harry! Come down! Colin is here!'.  
  
Harry slowly woke up. His eyes were red and swollen. He had cried himself asleep again last night. Harry climbed out of bed. He pulled on some clean boxers and his tight red shirt. He picked up his baggy black trousers from the chair and pulled them on. Then he walked down. Colin hugged him.  
  
'Merry Christmas Harry' He said.  
  
'Yeah, you too'.  
  
Then James hugged him and after him Sirius. Harry sat down in one of the comfy chairs and closed his eyes. Colin flopped a present on his lap. Harry opened his eyes again and looked at Colin.  
  
'Open it' he ordered.  
  
Harry opened the box. Inside there was a small paper, a piece of the Daily Prophet. Hary unfolded it and read it.  
  
Malfoy's being cleared!  
  
5 days after the capturing of Narcissa Malfoy and her niece, the Malfoy's have been cleared by minister Fudge. "We are deeply sorry. We have made mistakes before. It seemed that the Malfoy's weren't in You-Know-Who's inner circle anymore" Fugde says.  
  
Harry smiled slightly.  
  
'He's damn right, that they have made mistakes before' Sirius growled.  
  
'I wish Draco was still alive. Then he could come home'.  
  
A/N: This is the end of chapter 3! But I am not going to continue if I don't get anymore reviews. I am sorry but I only got 3 reviews! So Review and I will put out the next chapter asap!! 


	4. Christmas Surprises

Christmas Surprises!  
  
  
  
It was Christmas night. Harry was feeling much happier, now he knew the Malfoy's were free. James and Sirius had promised him they would visit Narcissa and Amy soon. What Harry didn't know was that James and Sirius had another surprise for him, but he wasn't going to found that out till later that night.  
  
Harry, James and Sirius were sitting in the living room. Harry was watching the muppet christmas carol on the telly. James and Sirius were just cuddling with each other. Harry yawned.  
  
'Dad? I'm going to sleep for a while, I want to go out with Colin tonight okay?'.  
  
'Yeah sure'.  
  
Harry stood up and walked upstairs. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep. It was 9.30 when Harry awoke 2 hours later. Harry stood up and walked down. James and Sirius were still sitting on the couch, now watching the weakest link.  
  
'Ah, Harry you're awake again'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Harry wanted to sit down but Sirius stopped him.  
  
'We have a surprise for you. Close your eyes okay?'.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. He closed his eyes and stood there in the middle of the room. Harry could hear shuffling of feet and then he felt 2 hands covering his eyes.  
  
'Guess who?' The person whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
'Colin?'.  
  
'Let me give you a hint'.  
  
Seconds later he could feel someone licking his earlobe. Harry giggled.  
  
'Still don't know?' the person asked.  
  
'Nope'.  
  
'Open your eyes then'.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and turned around. He blinked a few times, not really believing what he saw.  
  
Draco was standing in front of him, with a large grin on his face. Harry screamed and he hugged Draco tightly. Draco laughed. They held each other for a long time, Sirius and James smiling at seeing their son so happy. Lucius and Remus also were there, but Harry didn't notice them till Remus coughed.  
  
'Remus, Lucius!' Harry screamed, also hugging them.  
  
Everyone laughed at Harry's happiness. Draco took Harry in his arms.  
  
'I take it you missed me'.  
  
Harry glared and then kissed Draco.  
  
'What do you think?' Harry mumbled, breaking of the kiss for just seconds.  
  
Draco went down to kiss Harry's neck.  
  
'Let's go to the kitchen' Harry wisphered into Draco's ear.  
  
Draco nodded and they left for the kitchen. They could hear their parents laughing. The moment they were in the kitchen Draco yanked Harry's shirt off. Harry grinned down at Draco, as he flopped him down on the kitchen table.  
  
'Oh gods, I missed you so much' Harry said.  
  
'I missed you too'.  
  
Draco was biting Harry's neck at the spot he remembered, wich could make Harry moan. They didn't hear the doorbell.  
  
~*~  
  
James opened the door.  
  
'Hello mr. Potter' Hermione said politely.  
  
'Hiya Hermione, Ron, and offcourse Jamie, and the twins'.  
  
Jamie, their 4 year old son smiled at James. The twins were still baby's, 1 year old.  
  
'Come in, Come in. I take it you are looking for Harry?'.  
  
'Yes, he wasn't home so we thought he probably was here'.  
  
'Yeah, he had a break down a few days ago so Sir and I took him in'.  
  
'Oh right, well, could you get him. We wanted to ask him something'.  
  
'Yes, wait here. I'll get him'.  
  
James walked to the kitchen and smiled at the sight he was seeing. Harry was sitting on top of Draco on the kitchen table, kissing furiously.  
  
'Ah boys, watch the table okay?'.  
  
They didn't hear him.  
  
'Boys! Let go of each other for a minute!' James almost shouted.  
  
Harry and Draco looked up.  
  
'What dad? It's not like you and Sirius ever let go of each other' Harry said.  
  
James flushed a bit.  
  
'Okay okay, that's true but you have guest'.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'Who?'.  
  
'Ron and Hermione'.  
  
This time Draco sighed.  
  
'Can't you ask them to come back later? I want some time alone with my future husband okay?' Draco said.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to end this here! But I didn't have much time and I'm going on holiday tomorrow, and I still had a lot of packing to do. So you have to wait a while till the next chapter is up! Please Review! And could you check out my poems? They hardly have been reviewd, and I really want to know what you all think! Thanks! 


	5. Married?

A/N: I'm back from my holiday! And I saw that I got lots of reviews for my story! Thank you all! Well, I'll make this short so you can see what Draco meant!! R/R please!!!  
  
  
  
'What?' James asked.  
  
Draco and Harry smiled.  
  
'You heard it dad'.  
  
James squeeled and then he hugged both Harry and Draco.  
  
'Oh! I'm so happy!' James screamed.  
  
Harry and Draco laughed at James happiness.  
  
'Guess I should go to Ron and Hermione now' Harry said.  
  
'Should I tell them you aren't here?' James asked.  
  
'You think they'll believe that?'.  
  
'No but…'.  
  
'See? Well, I'll just make it short'.  
  
Harry kissed Draco's cheek and then stood up. He walked trough the hallway to the front door. Ron was patting his foot inpatiently on the floor, arms crossed and Hermione was fussing of the kids.  
  
'Hi' Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked up and hugged Harry.  
  
'Merry Christmas' she said.  
  
'You too'.  
  
Harry and Ron just shook hands, they had stopped hugging a long while ago. Then Harry bend down and hugged their kids.  
  
'Uncle Harry!' Jamie screamed.  
  
'Hi Jamie' Harry said laughing.  
  
Harry stood up again.  
  
'So what did you come for?' Harry asked with a smile on his face.  
  
'You seem happy' Hermione noticed.  
  
'I am happy'.  
  
'Why the sudden change? You just had a break down and now you're all happy again'.  
  
'It's christmas remember?!'.  
  
'Yeah, well, we wanted to asked you if you could come by tonight for dinner at mums house' Ron said.  
  
'Erm, I actually was going out with Colin tonight' Harry said.  
  
'Oh, but you are visiting tomorrow right?'.  
  
'Yeah, ofcourse. I have a lot of presents for you'.  
  
'Presents!' Jamie screamed.  
  
'Yes, for you and your family'.  
  
'Jippee!'.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. Suddenly they heared a loud cheer from the livingroom.  
  
'What's happening in there?' Ron asked.  
  
Harry was grinning, he almost knew why his parents were cheering, Draco had told the news. Sirius came bursting into the hallway but he stopped when he saw Ron and Hermione.  
  
'What happened?' Harry asked innocently.  
  
Sirius was smiling and he had tears in his eyes.  
  
'Like you don't know' he said.  
  
'No I don't'.  
  
Hermione and Ron were watching the exchange with confused eyes. Sirius looked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Hi' he said.  
  
'Hello Sirius' Hermione said hugging him.  
  
'Merry christmas Hermione'.  
  
'You too'.  
  
Ron and Sirius also shook hands. Draco peeped his head through the door.  
  
'Harry, you better get in here or all the champagne is gone' he said grinning.  
  
'Champagne?' Harry asked confused.  
  
'Yeah, I opened it' Sirius said smiling.  
  
Ron and Hermione still looked confused. They didn't seem to recognize Draco, as he had changed a lot. He was bigger, his hair was longer and he looked nicer then he did at Hogwarts.  
  
'Oh, I think I haven't introduced myself yet' Draco said.  
  
Harry bit his lip. Was he really so stupid to tell them who he was? Harry wondered.  
  
'I'm David. And you are?'.  
  
Draco held out his hand. Hermione took it.  
  
'Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione and this is my husband Ron'.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'Nice to meet you too'.  
  
'I think we should be leaving again' Ron said as Jamie began to cry.  
  
'Yeah, goodbye Harry' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, bye guys'.  
  
'We'll see you tomorrow okay?' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah sure'.  
  
Sirius opened the door for them and they left. The moment the door closed Harry kissed Draco again.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it! It isn't that long, but I'm still trying to make them longer like my other stories! Please Review! And could you please check out my poems????? And maybe review them? I would really like that!! Thanx. Well, the next chapter should be up soon!!! 


	6. Colin finds out!!

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love ya all!!! Well this is the next chapter, hope you like it and don't forget to Review!!!  
  
  
  
Colin finds out!  
  
Draco and Harry were still kissing when James, Remus and Lucius burst into the hallway. They all hugged Draco and Harry. Harry was laughing.  
  
'Congrats! Oh this is wonderfull' Sirius said.  
  
They group went back to the livingroom and all of them took another glass of champagne. 10 minutes later the doorbell rang again. Harry sighed and stood up.  
  
'I'll get it' he said and walked to the door.  
  
Draco followed him on his heels. Harry opened the door. He smiled when he saw Colin.  
  
'Colin! Hi!' Harry almost shouted.  
  
'Woha! You're happy to see me!' Colin said laughing.  
  
'I'm happy to see anyone, even Snape'.  
  
'Wow, what happened to you?'.  
  
Harry just grinned and he let Colin in. When he came in he spotted Draco. He only didn't know it was him.  
  
'Hi, I'm Colin' he said sticking out his hand.  
  
Draco looked at Harry. Harry nodded. Draco also stuck out his and and shook Colin's.  
  
'I'm Draco' Draco said with a silly grin on his face.  
  
Colin looked between Harry and Draco.  
  
'You are? You mean you aren't dead?'.  
  
'If I was would I be here? And would Harry be so happy?' Draco noted.  
  
Colin smiled and he hugged Draco.  
  
'I'm glad you are alive! Harry was no fun when you weren't here' Colin said.  
  
Draco looked surprised at Harry. Harry looked down.  
  
'Let's go into the livingroom' Draco said and he, Harry and Colin walked inside.  
  
James and Sirius smiled when they saw Colin. Sirius gave him also a drink. They were a happy group, Colin could see that.  
  
'So are we still going out?' Colin asked.  
  
'Mmmm, what do you think Drac?'.  
  
'Yeah sure, I missed a lot'.  
  
'Let's go now' Harry said.  
  
'Kay, I'm driving though' Colin said.  
  
'Fine with me'.  
  
Harry turned to his fathers and Lucius and Remus.  
  
'Guys, we're going out okay? And then Drac and I are going to my place'.  
  
'Okay, have a good time boys' Sirius said and the rest nodded.  
  
The 3 boys left the house and got into Colin's car. Colin started the car and they drove off.  
  
'So have you seen Herms and Ron yet?' Colin asked.  
  
'Yeah, they came by just before you did'.  
  
'Have you told them yet?'.  
  
'No, I want to wait a little'.  
  
'Scared that Ron might freak out?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
The boys got out of the car at a small club in downtown London. They stayed there till 3 o'clock in the morning. Colin was a bit drunk so Harry drove home. He dropped Colin off at his home and parked the car outside his house and Draco and Harry walked back to Harry's house.  
  
'You live here?'.  
  
'Yeah, you like it?'.  
  
'It's wonderful! Better than sleeping on the ground' Draco said grinning.  
  
They got inside.  
  
'Don't look at the mess, that's just the way I live'.  
  
Draco just smiled.  
  
'Want some coffee?' Harry asked.  
  
Draco walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.  
  
'I want you' Draco said smiling and he kissed Harry.  
  
Harry kissed back and kissing they went upstairs. "Well, I guess you all know what happens then "grin".  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Draco was the first to wake up. He smiled feeling happy. He finally could wake up with Harry in his arms. When he came back last night he was scared that Harry might have another boyfriend or that he didn't found Draco attractive anymore. Harry yawned and he opened his eyes. Draco looked down into Harry's green orbs.  
  
'You're beautiful you know that?'.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
'You're beautiful too'.  
  
Draco bent down and kissed Harry. When the boys broke apart Harry said:  
  
'I'm thinking of writing Hermione a letter, explaining everything about us, and then ask her if she could break the news a little to Ron. You think that's a good idea?'.  
  
'Yeah, it's a wonderful idea'.  
  
Draco fumbled with Harry's locks.  
  
'So tell me about the 5 years, how you lived' Harry wisphered.  
  
Draco looked at Harry.  
  
'You want to know that?'.  
  
'Ofcourse, I want to know everything'.  
  
'Okay, well, when we left we first went out of England. I cried the whole way to France, and that's a long way, I can tell you. In France we stayed in a small muggle hotel. Then we went around whole Europe and we ended up in America, that's about it'.  
  
'That must've been horrible'.  
  
'It was, ecspecially without you. I missed you so much'.  
  
'I missed you too'.  
  
'So tell me about your life'.  
  
'Well, I also cried the first 2 days, then Ron came back and he was very happy that you were gone. We grew apart I guess, I was very silent, lived in my own world. Only James, Sirius and Dumbledore knew what was wrong with me. When it was Christmas I cleared up a little, I got a lot of photo's of us, and it seemed that Colin knew about us. He had a picture of us and his friend made a drawing of us. I still have it. When I graduated I got my own house and lived as a pelgrim, most of the time I stayed at home, I didn't visit anyone and I never cleaned anything, that explains the mess. Then I heared your mother was caught and they expected you to be dead. That's when I totally broke down, about a week before Christmas. This is my life I guess'.  
  
'You had it much worse than me!' Draco said kissing Harry's scar.  
  
'No, I made it that way. I was so afraid I might lose you'.  
  
'But you didn't'.  
  
'No, I didn't' Harry said smiling.  
  
Harry kissed Draco deeply and then went back to sleep in each others arms.  
  
A/N: How was that? You liked it? It's a bit longer than the rest of the chapters! Please review, and could someone please check out my poems?! Please! 


	7. Harry's letter

It was 2 o'clock. Draco was down in the livingroom, watching the tellie. He had asked Harry if Harry wanted to watch with him but Harry said he wanted to write the letter to Hermione and be done with it. So here he was, in his small work room, quill in his hand, just staring into space. Harry didn't know what to write. The only thing he had was:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I want to tell you something.  
  
That was it. He had a dead end. Harry wasn't good at writing his feelings down, but it was better than telling Hermione everything. Suddenly he came up with something and Harry bowed over his paper. He started scribbling:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I want to tell you something. This is going to be hard for you, but please understand my reasons for keeping this from you. I guess I'll start with the beginning.  
  
Remember the project Dumbledore came up with in our 7th year? The one where you had to find your way back to Hogwarts. Well, that's where it all started. I was paired up with Draco. When we started our walk, we made peace with each other and slowly became friends. I guess it became something more, the day I carried him. I walked a long way with him on my back and we started to grow fond of each other. Very fond. The night before we reached Hogwarts we kissed and when we reached Hogwarts we didn't stop our relationship. We were always together. My dad and his didn't mind. They thought it was sweet. About 3 days after we came back Draco's niece came to Hogwarts with Draco's mother. She got sorted into Gryffindor and we spend some time with her. The next morning Lucius woke us up and told Draco to pack a bag and come down as quick as he could. When we came down they told us Fudge was after the Malfoy's. Draco had to leave, together with Lucius, Narcissa, his niece and Remus. Remus you must wonder now, but they had something going on. Remember that I was so quiet when you all came back? That was because I missed Draco. Every night I cried myself to sleep, missing him. Ron was so happy that he was gone and I couldn't take it. That's why I kept to myself most of the time. Well, Christmas day this year, I got the most wonderfull present I ever got. Draco came back! (Lucius didn't want to risk everything so they didn't come earlier) And he asked me to marry him!! I hope you aren't mad at me that I didn't tell you sooner, or that I am not telling you personally but I couldn't. I was scared at how you might react, ecspecially Ron. That's also the reason why I am writing you and not him. I hope you understand. This letter was very hard for me to write. I won't mind if you never want to see me again. But if you do, could you please tell Ron? And tell him I'm sorry for not being a good friend?  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
~  
  
Harry read the letter once more, nodded and he walked down.  
  
'Hey' Draco said, hearing Harry enter.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'You done?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Can I read it?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Harry gave the letter to Draco and sat down next to him. Draco pulled him close while reading the letter. When he was done he looked at Harry.  
  
'It's good. I'm sure she'll understand. It's not her I'm worried about' Draco said with a grin.  
  
Harry smiled weakly back.  
  
'Hey come on. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Let's send the letter okay?'.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Could we deliver it ourselves? I don't want the letter to get lost'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Draco stood up and he pulled Harry up. They got their cloaks and walked out of the house, Harry clutching the letter in his hand. Draco put an arm around Harry's shoulder and they walked down the street. When they reached Ron and Hermione's house Harry stopped. He looked at Draco and Draco nodded. Harry pushed the letter trough the mailbox. They waited a few moments before walking back to Harry's house.  
  
A/n: This is the 7th chapter! I really hope you like this one! Oh and I'm going to held a little poll, well not really a poll but I need your advice. Do you think that:  
  
I should stop this story here and write a sequel about Harry and Draco's life after they've got married  
  
Write on (but I won't write the marriege, 'cause I'm not good at that. So if anyone wants to write it, mail me)  
  
Stop the story here and leave it at this??  
  
Please tell me what you would like?!! Thanks!! 


	8. Hermione's Reaction!

A/n: Okay, thanks to all my reviewers! I love you so much!! Some of you asked me if I could write write about Hermione and Ron's reactions. So this is a story from Hermione's POV, when she gets the letter.  
  
  
  
Hermione's reaction  
  
I walked down the stair. I had just put the childeren to bed for their nap. I heared the mailbox clatter. I didn't went to it immediately because my hands were full with laundry. I brought the laundry to the washing room and then went back to the hallway to get the post. There was just one letter lying on the floor. I picked it up.  
  
Hermione Weasley  
  
Was written on it. Strange, I thought, I usually didn't get any mail. I opened the letter. I looked at the sender, Harry. Harry? Why would he send me a letter. I started reading the letter. Slowly a grin appeared on my face. I knew it! I knew Harry was in love with someone, I knew he was depressed about that, but Draco Malfoy? I would never have suspected that. I never even knew Harry was gay. I shook my head and folded the letter. I was happy for him, I really was. Harry seemed so happy last night. I decided to call him tonight. Harry had asked me in the letter to tell Ron. He also thought I would be mad. He must have had so much trouble with writing this. I knew Harry was bad at explaining his feelings so this had to be real bad for him. I looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock. Ron would be home soon. He was working at the office today, some crisis with a cd- player. Maybe I should call him now? I walked to the telephone and rang Harry's number.  
  
'Harry' a voice answered.  
  
'Hey Harry, I got your letter'.  
  
'Oh hi Herms'.  
  
'Harry, before you say anything. I'm not mad at you, not at all. I always knew you had a good reason for being so quiet. I think it's so sweet that it is Draco'.  
  
'Wow, thanks. Do you want to come over? Stay for dinner?'.  
  
'Well, I can't stay for dinner, Ron will be home soon and I have to watch the kids. But I can come tonight, if that's okay with you?'.  
  
'Yeah sure, we have a lot to talk about. Are you bringing Ron?'.  
  
'No, I'll just wait some days before telling him'.  
  
'Thanks, so at what time will you be here?'.  
  
'At 8, so please be dressed at that time' I said laughing.  
  
I could hear Harry laughing too.  
  
'Yeah okay, so I'll see you at 8?'.  
  
'Yeah, till then Harry, and send my love to Draco'.  
  
'I will, bye!'.  
  
'Bye!'.  
  
I hung up. Wow, Harry really was happy. He even laughed. I chuckled, remembering my bad joke. At that moment Ron came in.  
  
'Hey, what're you laughing about?'.  
  
'Oh nothing, just some joke I heared'.  
  
'Was it a good one?'.  
  
'Nah, so how was your day?'.  
  
'Fine thanks, we cleared the cd-player. There was a shrinking spell on it. It would shrink the person who touched it for about 10 minutes.  
  
I giggled.  
  
'Oh Ron?'.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'I have an appointment tonight, at 8'.  
  
'You do? I thought you would be home tonight' Ron said walking over to me and kissing my cheek.  
  
'I thought so too, but something came up. You don't mind do you?'.  
  
'Well, I do but this must be important for you, or else you wouldn't go'.  
  
'Thanks for understanding'.  
  
'Maybe I'll stop by at Harry's tonight'.  
  
'No! I mean, he just called me, wishing us a merry christmas and saying he was sorry he was so far off last night. I asked him if he was home tonight, so I could stop by at his house for a while, till I had to go to the meeting, but he said he was going out for dinner with Colin, if I heared right'.  
  
'Oh, yeah okay'.  
  
'Ron, why don't you just spend a nice cosey evening with the kids, watching t.v? they complaint to me today that you were gone all the time'.  
  
'Yeah, that's a good idea'.  
  
  
  
~15 to 8~  
  
'Okay, I won't make it too late. I promiss' I said giving Ron a kiss on his lips.  
  
'Sure, you just go now'.  
  
I nodded, kissing our kids and Ron one more time. I grabbed my coat and walked to my car. I got in and drove off to Harry's house. I parked my car outside and walked up to the door. I knocked. Colin opened.  
  
'Hi Herms, I was just going' Colin said with a smile.  
  
'Hey'.  
  
Colin walked out and I stepped inside.  
  
'Herms! I'm in the kitchen!' I heared Harry shout.  
  
I walked to the kitchen. I opened the door and saw Harry doing the dishes.  
  
'Where's Draco?'.  
  
'Watching t.v. I swear he's addicted to it' Harry said grinning.  
  
I smiled.  
  
'Doesn't he has to help you?'.  
  
'Nah, I let him help this morning and he broke 2 plates and a glass'.  
  
'Oh right'.  
  
Harry finished the dishes and I follewed him to the livingroom.  
  
'Drac? Herm's here'.  
  
Draco looked up at me. I stared at him. Was this man, this beautifull man, Draco Malfoy? Oh, don't get me wrong, Ron is beautifull too, but different. Harry certainly has good taste. I smiled.  
  
'Hi, nice to see you again Draco'.  
  
'Hello'.  
  
A/n: so this is Hermione's reaction. I will write 2 more chapters before I do Ron's reaction. So you just have to wait! Sorry! I know that I'm a bad person!! Don't forget to review though! Oh and some of you wanted a marriege fic, and others didn't. I'm really bad at those but I'll just try. For those of you who didn't want a marriege fic, you don't have to read it. I'll make sure the sequel of this one is understandable if you haven't read that fic. Do you all agree with this? If you don't of if you do, please tell me!! And maybe some of you can give me ideas for the wedding? 


	9. Hermione's Reaction 2!! (meeting Draco)

A/n: Well this is the second part of Hermione's reaction! Hope you like it!! Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Hermione's reaction 2  
  
I still was so surprised. He had loosed the drawling voice and now had a full and warm voice.  
  
'You can sit down' Harry said nugding me foreward.  
  
I hesitated a second before sitting down next to Draco on the bench.  
  
'You've changed' I said.  
  
'You too. Lost the frizzy hair. I can see why Ron married you' Draco said.  
  
I flushed. No one had ever said that. I looked at Harry and smiled. Then I looked back at Draco.  
  
'You really are cute together you know that?' I said.  
  
Draco and Harry smiled at each other.  
  
'So, you have kept this from me and Ron for about 6 years? Why?'.  
  
'Well, you never liked Draco. Think about how you would have reacted if I told you me and Draco were in love' Harry questioned.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'You have a point there. So who knows about you?'.  
  
'Colin does offcourse, and my dad, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Dumbledore and Colins friend. He made a drawing of us'.  
  
'Can I see it?' Draco asked.  
  
Harry looked confused at him.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'You got it for Christmas remember, when I wasn't there?'.  
  
'Oh right, I'm sorry love. I'll get it'.  
  
Harry stood up and he walked out of the room.  
  
'So how did this happen?' Hermione asked Draco.  
  
'Well, it's simple really. The thing Dumbledore came up with caused it. We were gone 1 day when my feet started hurting really bad. Harry massaged them but it didn't get better the next morning so he asked me if I wanted to be carried. I wanted to walk a bit first but when we got at the second stop I couldn't walk anymore so Harry carried me on his back. We became friends after that and it started from there. One night, because we had one sleeping bag, Harry was shivering. I asked him if he wanted to share the sleepingbag with me. He complied and he got in the sleeping bag with me'.  
  
Draco giggled a bit.  
  
'What happened next?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Well, I was sighing and Harry asked me what was wrong. I said nothing but I kept sighing and Harry said "say what you want to say, do what you want to do and then go to sleep". So I sat up and kissed him. And that's when we became a couple'.  
  
'Ahw, that's so sweet'.  
  
'So how did you and Ron became a couple?'.  
  
'That was in our seventh year. It was so stupid actually. He was checking out girls together with Harry. Well, only Ron was checking them out, Harry was just sitting with him. And Ron said "Herm's a real chick isn't she?" and just at that time I came around the corner and heared it. Harry was smiling and he quickly ran off leaving me and Ron alone. Ron explained to me for how long he has liked me and then we kissed'.  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
'That's cute'.  
  
Harry came back.  
  
'Here it is. I couldn't find it at first. I also brought the photo album Colin gave me'.  
  
Harry sat down between Draco and Hermione and he showed them the pictures and the drawing. That's how they spend the rest of the night and they talked about their years at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: So this was the second part of Hermione's reaction. I've decided to write Ron's reaction next!! I already started it but it's not done yet. Please tell me what you think about this chapter!!!!! 


	10. Ron's Reaction!!

A/N: So, this is the first reaction of Ron!! Please tell me what you think!! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed the last few chapters. I love you guys!!   
  
Ron's Reaction!  
  
'Can we look at the pictures again?' Draco asked the next night.  
  
Both boys were curled up against each other on the rug on the floor in front of the blazing fire. Hot choco was at their sides.  
  
'Yeah, sure'.  
  
Harry stood up, clutching the blanket tightly around him. Both boys were just in their boxers, each having their own blankets if some of them had to get up. Harry walked to a small table and he got back with the photo albums. Harry put them down and then sat down next to Draco again. He pulled Draco between his legs so he was lying against Harry. Draco picked up one album and started flipping trough it. They laughed at some pictures and cried at others. It was 9.15 when the doorbell rang. Harry started to get up.  
  
'Ah please, don't go. It'll ruin our night' Draco said with a puppy dog look.  
  
'I have to go, maybe it's important'.  
  
'If it was important they would use the back door. Everyone close to us uses it' Draco noted.  
  
'You're right, but what if it was Hermione? She doesn't use the back door'.  
  
Draco nodded and he leaned foreward, giving Harry room to get up. The doorbell rang again.  
  
'Yeah, yeah! I'm going, wait just one second!' Harry shouted, before picking up his blanket and wrapping it around him again.   
  
Harry slowly walked to the door and opened it.  
  
'Hey Harry' Hermione said.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'Uncle Harry!!' Jamie piped up.  
  
'Hey Jamie' Harry said hugging the small boy.  
  
'Can we come in?' Hermione questioned.  
  
'Yeah sure, what's wrong?'.  
  
Hermione came in, followed by Jamie and then Ron, with the twins in his arms. Harry gulped. Hermione eyed him closely.  
  
'Hey Ron' Harry said.  
  
'Hi Harry, I have no idea why Hermione dragged me here and the kids here, is there something wrong Harry?'.  
  
'I have a close idea why' Harry said looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'Why did you bring the kids?' Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione stood up on her toes and wisphered something in Harry's ear.  
  
'Ron won't scream if the kids are with us' she said.  
  
'Oh right'.  
  
'Could you tell me?' Ron asked annoyed.  
  
'Nope' Hermione said.  
  
'So where you sleeping?' Ron asked.  
  
'No, I wasn't. I was just sitting in the livingroom'.  
  
They could hear a chuckle from the livingroom.  
  
'Wait one second okay?' Harry said before he quickly walked to the livingroom.  
  
'Drac!' Harry hissed.  
  
Draco looked up.  
  
'What's wrong?'.  
  
'Ron, Hermione and the kids are here' Harry explained.  
  
'Oh no' Draco moaned.  
  
'They are, could you clean up a bit?'.  
  
'I told you not to open the door, then we would have had a nice night'.  
  
'I'm sorry love, but this is important, we have to tell him someday'.  
  
'Allright, allright. I'll clean up and get dressed'.  
  
'Thank you'.  
  
Harry gave him a quick kiss.  
  
'I expect a lot of making up tonight' Draco said grinning.  
  
'You'll get it, but first let's get this over with'.  
  
Harry walked back to the hallway.  
  
'Do you want to drink something?' Harry asked.  
  
'I want hot choco!' Jamie said.  
  
'Oh shit' Harry muttered before running back to the livingroom.  
  
'Fuck!' was the first thing Harry heared.  
  
Harry looked at the floor, a big spot was on the rub, from the hot choco of Harry's.  
  
'I'm sorry, I threw your hot choco over' Draco said.  
  
'It's okay, I forgot to tell you I hadn't finished it'.  
  
The door opened and Hermione, Ron with the twins and Jamie came in.  
Ron looked at Draco. Hermione, Harry and Draco all looked at Ron, waiting for his reaction. He didn't seem to remind Draco.  
  
'Who's that Harry?' Ron said.  
  
Draco stepped foreward and he stuck out his hand.   
  
'Draco Malfoy, some would also put Lupin to the name but that's not important now. Nice to see you again Ron' Draco said politly.  
  
A/N: So what will Ron's reaction be? Is he going to mad? Probably, but you won't find out till the next chapter. I think I'm going to put it up tonight or tomorrow!!! And don't forget to Review!!!!!!! 


	11. Ron's Christmas Carol (the second part o...

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, especially SoulSister, who has reviewed every chapter!! Thank you so much!!!! Now on with the second part of Ron's reaction.  
  
  
'Malfoy!! You're dead!!' Ron shouted.  
  
'No, as you can see' Draco answered slowly.  
  
'Guys, quit it. Ron, let me explain okay?'.  
  
'Explain what? That Malfoy is in your house? Yes, I really would like an explanation to that'.  
  
Ron sat down watching Harry with an angry look. Hermione took the twins from him.  
  
'Look Ron, me and Draco are, erm, we are in love with each other' Harry said slowly.  
  
'You're what?! In love! You're gay?!! Damn it Harry, you could've at least said something!'.  
  
Jamie started crying. Harry bend down and wanted to take Jamie into his arms but Ron stopped him.  
  
'Stay away from him, Jamie' Ron said sweetly to his son.  
  
'But daddy! Uncle Harry is just comforting'.  
  
'People like him can't comfort' Ron sneered, looking sharply at Harry.  
  
'Ron, don't you think that's a bit harsh?' Hermione said.  
  
'Shut up, I can say exactly what I want to scum of his sort, let's go home, Herm, before we catch something from him'.  
  
'Ron! Now you shut up! Harry is our friend! If he likes men, so what?! He is still the same old Harry!'.  
  
'We are leaving, right now'.  
  
Ron stood up and he grabbed Jamie's hand, dragging him out of the house.  
  
'Daddy! You're hurting me!' Jamie shouted.  
  
'Ronald Weasley. Let go of Jamie right now!' Hermione shrieked.  
  
Ron did so but it didn't stop him from storming out of the house.  
  
'Harry, I'm so sorry. Ron is just a big prat. I'll talk to him okay?' Hermione said.  
  
Harry just nodded, unshred tears glistering in his eyes. Draco stepped towards him and took him in his arms. Harry immediately began sobbing. Hermione bit her lip before going after her husband.   
  
'Shh, it's okay. He'll turn around' Draco said, sitting Harry down on the couch.  
  
'No, he won't. I know Ron'.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say so he just rubbed Harry's back.  
  
'Make love to me?' Harry asked Draco silently.  
  
'Are you sure?'.  
  
'Yes, I am'.  
  
Draco softly laid Harry back down on the couch and then kissed him. Harry's lips tasted salty from the tears.   
  
~*At the Weasley's House*~  
  
'Ron! Why did you react that way?' Hermione shouted.  
  
Ron refused to answer. They were down in the kitchen, their kids already asleep.  
Hermione sighed loudly.  
  
'I'm going to bed, you can sleep in the livingroom on the couch tonight!' Hermione said before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
Ron slowly walked to the livingroom and he laid down on the couch. His eyes closed and he drifted off in an uneasy sleep. He had a strange dream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
'Ronald, wake up' someone said.  
  
Ron slowly opened his eyes. A bright light shone in the livingroom. Ron shot up.  
  
'Who, who are you?'.  
  
'I'm the ghost of the past' a girl's voice, of only 12 years old said.  
  
'Is this some kind of bad joke?'.  
  
'No, Ronald Weasley' the voice said again.  
  
Slowly the light changed and the girl appeared. She had long blond hair and flashing green eyes. She was a mixture of both Draco and Harry you could say.   
  
'Come with me Ronald' the girl said sticking out her hand.  
  
'No way, I'm not coming with you, let me sleep'.  
  
Ron laid back down and closed his eyes but sleep wouldn't come.  
  
'You're not able to sleep anymore until you come with me'.  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
'Where are you going to take me?'.  
  
'Back to Hogwarts'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'To show you something, take my hand, Ronald'.  
  
'My name's Ron!'.  
  
'Take it, Ronald'.  
  
Ron hesitated before sticking out his hand. The girl's hand grabbed his and then she flew out of the window, pullig Ron with her. The girl's hand was so cold, Ron shivered. Maybe he was shivering because of the hight the were flying at, but he blamed the small girl.  
  
'What is your name?' Ron asked.  
  
'I have no name, I am just a ghost, the ghost of the past'.  
  
'Yes, yes, I know that. Are you in my dream?'.  
  
'You could say that'.  
  
Suddenly the girl flew down, into a field.   
  
'Where are we, this isn't Hogwarts'.  
  
'Yes, I know, but I've taken you here to show you something'.  
  
'What?' Ron sneered, angry that he couldn't finish his sleep and let everything be normal.  
  
The girl clapped in her hands when they landed and suddenly it became daylight. They waited a few seconds before two figures appeared in the field. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.   
  
'This was the assignment Professor Dumbledore gave you 6 years ago. I was called to let you show how they got together, to convince you that they belong together'.  
  
'No they don't!' Ron said and he stubbornly shut his eyes but quickly noticed he couldn't keep them shut as they fluttered open everytime.  
  
'That won't work Ronald, you have to watch'.  
  
Ron and the girl watched Harry and Draco. They saw the 5 days it had taken them to get back to Hogwarts flash by, not missing anything. Not missing the kiss, the sweet words and the girl even showed Ron their days at Hogwarts till Draco had to leave.   
  
'Ewww' Ron said when they came to the last night they were together.   
  
Ron saw Draco strip Harry out of his clothes and then himself. He saw only that, because Draco pulled the curtains shut. The girl took Ron's hand again and flew back with him to his house.  
  
'Remember, Ronald, remember, remember, remember...' the girl said as she slowly dissapeared.  
  
Ron laid back down on the couch and fell asleep again, only to be awoken again half an hour later.  
  
'Wake up, Ronald, wake up!' a voice, this time a young man's voice, said.  
  
'Oh, not again' Ron moaned.  
  
'Come now'.  
  
Ron sighed before taking the ghost's hand and flying off.  
  
'Who are you?'.  
  
'I'm the ghost of the present'.  
  
'Where are you taking me?'.  
  
'To Harry Potter's house'.  
  
'I don't want to see him again'.  
  
'Oh, but you have to'.  
  
'And why exactly?'.  
  
'Because my master told me to go there with you' the voice said, now changing in a dark booming voice.  
  
Ron shivered, afraid that the ghost might kill him. The ghost laughed.  
  
'Don't worry Ronald, I won't kill you'.  
  
They landed in front of Harry's house. They walked to the back of the house, into the kitchen and then into the livingroom. The ghost showed Ron the night Ron found out about Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco were happily watching the pictures until the doorbell rang. Harry walked away. He came back a few moments later to talk to Draco. They shared a quick kiss before Harry left again. Another couple of minutes he came back, because Draco had dropped the hot choco. The "fake" Ron came in with Hermione and their kids. Ron could see himself arguing with Harry. When they left again Ron saw what had happened after the "fake" him had left. Harry was crying on Draco's shoulder. Ron gulped.  
  
'Did I do that?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, you did'.  
  
They watched for a few more moments, until Harry and Draco kissed and the ghost took Ron's hand again and flew him back.  
  
'Remember, Ronald, remember, remember, remember...' the ghost said.  
  
'Yeah, yeah'.  
  
Ron decided to stay awake, expecting the next ghost already. It came 10 minutes later. This ghost was a dark blue light with a booming voice.  
  
'Come with me'.  
  
Ron found himself surrounded by the blue light as he drifted after the blue ghost.   
  
'And you are?'.  
  
'The ghost of the future'.  
  
They landed on a grave yard. They saw one grave stone standing out between all the others. A person was sitting in front of it. The moonlight reflected on his silver blond hair. Ron walked to the person, he assumed it was Draco, followed closely by the ghost. Draco was crying. Ron now could hear his voice.  
  
'Why?! Why did this have to fucking happen?! Why couldn't that basterd just leave us alone? Why did he ruin everything? We could've been happy, we would've gotten married today, if he hadn't ruined it! Curse you Weasley! I promise you God, that I will kill him! I will! Why, why did you have to kill my Harry, MY HARRY! Just because he loved me?! I'll kill you!!' Draco screamed before breaking down in tears again.  
  
Ron was also in tears. Had he killed Harry? Just because he was with Malfoy?   
  
'Don't like what you see?' the ghost asked.  
  
'No, did I kill Harry?'.  
  
'You did, one week after you heared they were together'.  
  
'Oh God, please no! I would never kill Harry!'.  
  
'I guess you have some making up to do tomorrow'.  
  
'Yes, I have' Ron said forcefully.  
  
'Good'.  
  
The ghost dissappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron woke up in a sweat. He just had the worst dream ever. He looked at the clock on the wall. 9.30. It wasn't too late yet. Ron jumped off the couch and, still in his clothes of the day before, ran out of his house. He ran all the way to Harry's house. He knocked. The door slowly opened and Harry's tired form stood there.  
  
'What do you want?' Harry sneered.  
  
Ron stepped foreward and he took Harry in his arms.  
  
'I'm so sorry! I love you with all my heart' Ron said, 'as a brother off course' he added laughing.  
  
Harry laughed to.  
  
'I love you too, as a brother!'.  
  
Harry hugged Ron tighter.  
  
'Who is it love?' Draco asked coming into the hallway.  
  
Ron and Harry broke apart. Ron stepped towards Draco and also hugged him.  
  
'I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have reacted that way, I now know you love each other dearly'.  
  
When they let go of each other Draco and Harry looked surprised.  
  
'Why this sudden change?' Harry asked.  
  
'Can I come in and explain?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Ron followed Harry and Draco into the livingroom. Ron said down in the chair, facing Harry and Draco. They were holding hands.  
  
'Well, it was like this christmas carol'.  
  
This was how Ron started his story, unaware of the 3 ghost that were drifting above him, smiling triumphantly.  
  
The End!!  
  
A/n: so did you like this? I really hope you did!! The sequel will be up soon, starting with the wedding, that is written by Sarah! I really want to thank her for putting her time into it, as I am no good at writing weddings. Thank you so much, again!! Well, don't forget to review!!!! 


End file.
